Midnight Atasuki's
by mel13055
Summary: This has my characters and the Naruto characters. There will be action, some bloody parts, romance, some cursing...
1. Xenon

First story. I never could actually get it out on here. I could rp, but never put it in a story..so if it sucks, sorry.

* * *

Its about midnight in the ninja world, there is lots of clouds hiding the moon

Its about midnight in the ninja world, there is lots of clouds hiding the moon. Xenon, a neko girl with blond hair shoulder length, light brown ears and a light brown tail is walking in the forest. She is wearing black shorts, black cami and a necklace that has a clear gem with light blue liquid and a little black ball in it. She is walking in the forest, avoiding any rivers, lakes, or ponds that she comes across with. She was familiar with the ninja world, since she was sorta in the Atasuki's and her friend is a shinobi for the Hidden Leaf Village. She sighs. She knew it was going to wait and she couldn't wait. But, one thing she wasn't going to like was that she was going to the Hidden Leaf Village to see her friend.

"At least it's a calm night and no one is attacking." Xenon says quietly, feeling abit creeped out by the forest. Her lover, Pein told her not to go in the forest alone. But, when did Xenon ever follow her lovers orders. She did feel something wrong, and that's when her necklace started glowing.

She stopped walking seeing a shadow in the side of her eyes. She looks to her right into the dark trees. "…" She put her alert on, since Xenon does have a radar in her mind. She felt a light presence, but nothing else. Xenon shakes her head and starts going the way she was going, North. "My mind is just playing tricks on me. Calm down kitty. Don't scare yourself." She was talking out loud, because it was better then being quiet.

Xenon ears twitch and she heard a rustle, probally about 10 feet away from her on her right. She turns again, and she actually see something. She wasn't sure if it was a person or what it was. So, she started walking in the dark trees. The only light Xenon has is her necklace. She gets closer to the object and notice the object is a person.

* * *

Please review! I accept Critisium, because it will help me write better. Oh, and i left i cliff hanger. hehe. Most of you guys probaly already know how the person is...but oh well...I'll try getting the next chapter up soon.


	2. Meets the Mystery Person

Here is the second chapter. Hope you liked the 1st one. hehe.

* * *

The person is male, has long black hair, pale skin, and yellow or greenish eyes

The person is male, has long black hair, pale skin, and yellow or greenish eyes. He is wearing some type of black sandles, bandages wrapped around his legs, black half shorts, an off white robe on with a purple rope tied on his waist the ends in the back, and a light green snake around his arm.

Xenon new exactly who this person was, because she heard that everyone was looking for him. But, also Xenon didn't want to hate or dislike this person just because everyone else does, she needed to be given a reason. "Umm…Its Orochimaru, right? I've heard about you. And, if-" She got cut off real quick when Orochimaru is right in front of her, putting a kunai in her back and his hands on her arms.

"You got the name right. But, you made one mistake. You should have kept on moving and not have stopped at all." Orochimaru says, while his tongue is wrapping around Xenon's neck.

Xenon was disgusted, she couldn't wait to get to Pein and tell him what this scumbag was doing to her. "My curiosity got to me." Xenon was hiding her panic and fear. She should be use to it, since she uses to be with every guy. But, not anymore, she stopped that non-sense when she met Pein. So, she thought of a plan. "I'll get you in the Leaf Village and good friends with Sasuke. As long as you don't touch me like this." She says quickly before she could let out her emotions in her tone of voice.

Orochimaru stops what he was going to do and lets his tongue unwrap itself. "So you know." Let go of Xenon and stops what he is doing and puts his weapon away. He also moves back a little. "I'll get spot if I come with you and you will tell about me." The idea of coming close to Sasuke and putting thoughts into Sasuke's head was making it a very good idea to go along with this girl.

Xenon felt much better. She pulls a ring out that has half of a white and half of a black gem together. Hands it out for Orochimaru to get. "Put this on and you will change into who I think would work to get away with. Also, you a name that I could call you and for others to call you."

Orochimaru took the ring and put it on his finger. He slowly morphs into what I though. He was much younger then he is supposed to look.

Xenon smiles and actually thought he looks really cute and thought it was funny that his eyes are red. But, she didn't care. "Is it ok if your name is Silver Light?" Says in a curious tone.

Orochimaru thought of it for a while. "Its fine." Wishing he could look this good all the time.

Xenon smiles. "Good. Oh, you can keep the ring. And as long as you keep the ring on know one will really know who you are." Starts walking in the direction she was going.

Orochimaru follows, watching Xenon closely.

* * *

oh, i want to put a picture up of how Orochimaru looks like in this chapter, but i dont know how to. So, if you know how please tell me. Please review! Tell me what i need to fix or how it is. Also, sorry if i spelled any names wrong. If i did, please too me what i spelled wrong so i can fix it.


End file.
